Better Off Dead
by Emili Rei
Summary: Damon killed Rose, and now he's falling apart.Can Elena help him, or just make it worse, and how does Katherine really feel about Damon.Will Damon be able to move on,or with his past and present haunting him will he be better off dead.KatherinXDamonXElena
1. Chapter 1 Are you Sure

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the vampire diaries or it wouldn't be a FAN fiction~ :D**

**Not sure If I'm going to finish this or not, If I get some good reviews and what not for sure I will but If not I probably won't so...**

**R&R! **

Chapter one: Are you Sure

_Two Days Ago-_

_He was a dead man. He felt dead, as he held her dead body in his arms. The tears that began to roll down his pale cheeks surprised even him, and the agonizing ache in his heart was even more surprising. He kissed her hair, and held her dead body tightly, pulling the stake from her heart and tossing it across the room. He was so focused on her he didn't here Elena coming up the stairs, and opening the door. "Damon I think-" She stood frozen in the door way, unable to finish her sentence as she stared at the dead vampire in Damon's arms. There was a long, uncomfortable silence then. Damon couldn't look at her as she stood still in the door way; staring. _ _Then Elena heard him mumble something into the dead girl's hair, but she couldn't make out the words. But it sounded like;_

_ "I'm sorry Rose."_

* * *

><p>Present day:<p>

The air was cold, and brisk as he stood at her grave. His icy blue eyes stared down at the gray stone in front of him, and he stood perfectly still; as if he was unable to move. He closed his eyes and sighed, then crossing his arms he said coldly, "Of what do I owe the pleasure, Katherine."

She smirked from behind him, and in a split second she was breathing on his neck. He opened his eyes slightly, and she giggled, "Just came to check on you. I wouldn't want you to be all sentimental and whiny now, that's Stefan's job. Remember you're the tuff, sarcastic one, that's how this works." She replied with another laugh. He pushed her off him, then turned around to look straight into her eyes. She took a step back, her grin vanishing as she saw the seriousness in his cold eyes. He turned back away from her, back to Rose's grave. Not moving from her spot behind him she glared at him, stabbing daggers into his back as she hissed, "Don't tell me you loved her." Still he said nothing, and she became more and more inflamed. "Come on, You've got me you know. I'm much prettier, and-"

"Shut up!" He finally yelled. His voice cracked slightly, and his sudden emotional imbalance somehow made her heart ache. It was silent then, his voice cutting through the thick air like a sword. She couldn't bring herself to speak. But finally, he broke the silence, without looking at her he added, "Leave. I can't deal with you right now." She stood frozen in her spot, still staring at his back. "LEAVE!" He shouted again, and it actually made her jump.

She glared at him one last time, and with a sarcastic, "Humph!" She vanished. And once again he was alone. Finally he could let a tear slip down his cheek.

* * *

><p>The house was empty. Elena stepped into the large, dark Salvetore house. The house was dimly lit, and she could barley see anything. It was deadly silent, as she looked around for one of the vampire brothers. But she came up empty. Then she heard a faint noise, and as she searched for it's origin she recognized it was a song.<p>

As she came closer to the sound she took in the lyrics.

_look around you_

_Look down the bar from you_

_The lonely faces that you see_

_Are you sure that this is where you want to be_

_These are your friends_

_But are they real friends_

_Do they love you the same as me_

_Are you sure that this is where you want to be_

_You seem in such a hurry to live this kind of life_

_You've caused so many tears and misery_

She finally came to the door that concealed the sound. She slowly opened it, and peaked into the room. She found Damon sitting in a chair, a radio next to him playing the song she had been hearing. He stared into a small fire next to his bed, his icy blue eyes shadowed over as he stared into the flames. The fire lit his face, and the glass of alcohol he swirled in his hand in the darkness of his room. It was a melancholy glow really. She jumped when she heard his voice, which was surprising since his voice was dim, and weak. But still sarcastic as ever. "You're not a vampire, It's not like I have to invite you in."

She could;t bring herself to say anything back, but she managed to make herself hesitantly step into his room. She came closer to him, she glanced at the radio, at the fire, and then back at him. But he did not meet her gaze. She looked back at the fire, and in a hushed tone she said, "Is this… I mean, are you.. okay…" She was at a total loss for words as she stumbled around what she wanted to say.

Before she could figure it out, Damon interrupted her, still looking deep into the fire, "I killed her."


	2. Chapter 2 Delicate

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the vampire diaries or it wouldn't be a FAN fiction~ :D**

**Not sure If I'm going to finish this or not, If I get some good reviews and what not for sure I will but If not I probably won't so...**

**R&R!**

Chapter Two: Delicate

"Damon, you had to. She was suffering-" Elena tried to reassure him, but he remained unconvinced. He still wouldn't meet her gaze, staring into the flames still as if there was something els there. Something horrible he was watching, and he kept on watching it even though it was taring him apart inside.

"I'm alone." He said under his breath, and she almost didn't hear him. Before she could reply, he kept on. "She was the only person in the world stupid enough to care about me, and she's gone. I'm alone."

"No," She insisted, putting a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away from her hand. "You have me. Damon I-" It happened so unrealistically fast she couldn't even finish her sentence. In a split second Damon had her pressed up against the wall, his cold lips on her warm human ones. Her eyes were wide, and she struggled slightly, but his grip was ridiculously strong. She couldn't move. His lips held hers, And he held her tightly. His kiss was intense, unlike any kiss she'd gotten from Stefan. It was hot, and fast, and brutal. He ran a hand down her neck, down to her chest. She gasped as he touched her. Her mind was whirling like crazy, and she felt hot. Like she might faint. She felt confused. Trying still to take in what was happening. It was like she was in a trance as he began to pull her shirt off, it was over her head and on the floor in a flash, and in moments he was back to her flesh. When she had done things with Stefan he had tried to remain as human as possible, but Damon had no concern for this. Vampires were passionate, seductive creatures as it was; but none were more so than Damon Salvetore. She was under his spell. Before she knew it they were both almost completely undressed, still up against the wall were a veer dim glow from the fire hit them. Then suddenly she thought of Stefan. Really thought of him. She looked at the man loving her in the dim fire light, and her eyes widened.

The sound of her hand hitting his face echoed in his large, shadowy room. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she looked at herself. She quickly gathered her clothes, and started to run for the door, leaving Damon with his head still cocked from the slap. She looked back at him, looking straight into his icy blue eyes as she said, "I love Stefan." And she said this almost as if she was trying to convince herself of it.

* * *

><p>Elena sat alone in Stefan's room, covering herself with as sheets as she waited for him to come home. Tears fell down her still hot cheeks, and she stared at the wall as she thought of Damon. And of what had just happened. Or almost happened… had she really almost- with Damon-<p>

She couldn't finish that thought. She wouldn't let herself.

The more she thought about it, the more she wished Stefan wouldn't come home. She didn't think she could face him now. But she would have to. She still couldn't figure out what had happened. She felt attracted to _Damon_. And a Damon that was heartbroken over his dead ex girlfriend at that. What was wrong with her! She loved Stefan, and Damon loved-

She stopped herself. Rose was dead.

She thought of Damon again. His face, how broken he looked. He would never admit it, but she new he was hurting like crazy. He blamed himself. Then she thought about what he said, about being alone. She remembered feeling alone. Feeling like no one cared about her when her and her best friend had got in a huge fight, and she realizes she had no one els to look to. She remembered how it felt suddenly having no one. But of course Bonnie had forgiven her, and of course she had also met Stefan. But then Damon wasn't so lucky. As long as she had known him, and probably longer, he had had no one. No one to care about him. Which was probably why he didn't quite seem to know how to care himself. Not that there was any excuse for being the total ass he was, but if anyone had a reason to be one; it was Damon Salvetore.

She berried her face in her boyfriend's pillow, but she still couldn't get his brother off her mind.


End file.
